Naruto meets Seto Kaiba
by Lex for President
Summary: The final fight between Naruto and Orochimaru.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Team Sasuke have just past the first part of the exam. Now they are at the second part of the exam, when they go into the forest they me this guy who is disguised as one of the gunin. Team Sasuke try to fight off this snake guy the guy who was disguised as the gunin, but they fail and what is worst is that the snake guy broke the seal which allows Naruto to turn into the red fox. The question is does Naruto still have that power. Next Sasuke gets bit by the snake guy and now Sasuke has all this power to use and he is using for power too fight so that he may bring pain and suffering to people. Yes, I know what happens after that episode but this is my own version.

* * *

Sasuke is fighting one of the silent ninja's.

"Your arms. You seem to be attached to them," Sasuke said. "Please let me go," one of the silent ninja's said. Sasuke started tugging on his arms.

"Please let him go," Sakura said. "Tell me one good reason," Sasuke said while getting ready to rip off the guy's arm.

Rock Lee is trying to get up when he spots Sasuke. "Sasuke he looks weird and Sakura she's scared," Lee thought to himself. Rock Lee jumps up off the ground and puts on a cape and white gloves. "Release him Sasuke," Rock Lee said heroically. Sasuke turned his head and looks at Rock Lee. "What the heck?" "I said release him." Come over here and make me." Rock Lee's eyes widened "You will face the power of me! And I will fight you in style!" Rock Lee said while flipping in the air. "Laaaa," Rock Lee began to sing and music begins to play.

Sasuke looked around to see were the music was coming from and then he spots Kakashi with a boom box. "Kakashi?" "Sorry I was late but I… "Shut up," Sasuke said wile trying to resist slapping Kakashi. "Nice tattoos." "Shut up."

"Come here and fight," Rock Lee said. Sasuke threw a knife over to Rock Lee. "Thanks?" Rock Lee said curiously. Just then the knife blew up and Rock Lee blacked out.

"Sasuke, stop," Sakura shouted. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the neck. "Don't tell me what to do."

Just then Rock Lee's team members dropped down from the tree.

Author's note: Ok please excuse me I am not expert at this show, in other words I do not know. Rock Lee's team members name so I will call them guy and girl.

"I thought I told you freaks to not to mess with Lee," guy said. "He got in my way," Sasuke said while walking toward him. "Just pray that you don't end up like him."

Just then Sakura ran in front of him. "I said stop," Sakura commanded. Sasuke threw Sakura up against a tree.

"You're crazy hurting one of your team members like that," girl said. "Shut up!" Sasuke said while preparing a jutsu and started shooting fire balls out of his mouth.

Naruto started talking in her sleep. "Sakura in trouble must eat…RAMEN!"

Naruto's dream…

Naruto is fighting the snake guy and Sasuke is watching Naruto. "Wow, Naruto you are way better than me."

"I know."

"Wow, you're my hero," Sakura said. Just then a snake swallowed her whole. "Bye, bye," Sakura said while waving goodbye. "NOOOO!" Naruto shouted.

Meanwhile Sasuke is fighting team Lee…

Sasuke started doing some hand signals and ended in the Chinease simple for dragon. "Dragon strength jutsu, fire style.

Just when Sasuke was about to turn them to ashes Naruto started sleep walking and accidentally poked Sasuke with his knife. "Die evil Ninja!"

When Sasuke turned around Rock Lee and his team members were gone. "Look what you did!" Sasuke kicked Naruto up against a tree. Just then Naruto woke up and his hair was red. "How does he still have the power of the nine tailed fox?" Sasuke thought to himself.

Just then the snake guy popped out from behind a tree. "Perfect he's turning more into the red fox every time he gets mad. What a tasty meal he'll be." the snake thought to himself.

Sakura started panicking. "I must do this," she thought to herself. Sakura took out some ramen and threw it at Naruto. Naruto ran for the ramen and Sasuke kicked Naruto and made black out. "better him then Sasuke," she thought to herself.

"I'm going to hurt you Sakura," Sasuke said while looking to see when Lee would jump down from the tree.

"Nooo," Lee said while jumping down from a tree. "Lee come back," girl said.

"Lee you should have stayed in the tree," Sasuke said. Sasuke punched Lee really hard. Just then Lee turned a log."

Sasuke pulled out his knife and threw it at a bush. "Ow!" Lee shouted. "That is going to need stitches," Lee thought to himself while rubbing his butt.

Just then the woman who was in charge of the exam appeared. "The exam is over.

The people who's team members are alive pass." Just then the tattoos that were covering Sasuke went away.

"Why," Sakura asked. Just then Naruto woke up. "Hey, where is that snakey guy!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Did I miss anything important?"

Meanwhile in a jet above the village…

"Seto Kaiba, we've just arrived at the village hidden in the leaves."

Author's note: For those of you who do not know who Seto Kaiba is, he is one of the characters on Yu-Gi-Oh. In some ways he's the villain and in other ways he's not. In this case he's the villain.

"This is a great place for my new labs," Kaiba thought to himself. "All I got to do is buy the village from that old dork."

Kaiba got off his jet and over to the Hokaga.

At the Hokaga's office…

"Mr. Hokaga if I can call you that. "Get down to business," the Hokaga said impatiently. "I want to buy this place from you." "This place is not for sale." "I'll give you $100,000,000,000.00 for this dump." "Let me rephrase that…I'M GOING TO TOKYO!"

Author's note: Ok, so this may be a little boring. It is a little short and if I do continue it will be longer then this chapter. Before I continue I need one good review.

To Be Continued…


	2. Confronting Kaiba

Author's note: Thanks to some generous reviews, guy's name is Neji and girl's name is Tenten. Also the snake guy's name is Orochimaru.

At Naruto's house…

Naruto just got out of his Pajamas and into his suit. Naruto walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. "Man, do I look sharp!" Naruto was about to leave his house when he decided to admire himself. Naruto went over to his CD player and played a fashion show based song. Naruto started to pose when he spotted Kakashi outside of his window taking pictures.

"Looking good, Naruto. Can I get a shot of your good side." Kakshi ran off to show the pictures to everybody. Naruto ran out the door to try to stop everybody when he saw Seto Kaiba making a speech to everybody.

"Attention people of this village, get your butts out because I'm clearing everything out and putting a new Kaiba lab here. Yes, I can do this because I'm the new Hokage."

"What did you do to our Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"He's in Tokyo, where ninja's are kings. I have in idea," Seto said in sarcasm. "Why don't you guys join him."

The people of the village started packing there things and leaving accept for Naruto. "Hey blondie!" Seto shouted. "I said get out of here!"

Kakashi grabbed Naruto. "Come on Naruto lets go fishing. Shark fishing, Kakashi said under his breath Kakashi and Naruto went over to a fishing place in the outskirts of the village.

Naruto and Kakashi were fishing for a long time when Naruto spotted a shark. "Shark!"

"So…"

"Ahhhh! It is biting the hook."

"So…"

"IT COULD KILL ME!"

"So…"

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT SHARKS!"

"So…"

"I don't like shark fishing!"

"Look at that sign beside you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said while tugging for his life.

"Look at that sign beside you."

Naruto read the sign beside him. "Beware of sharks." After along time of tugging Naruto decided to cut the line. Kakshi slapped Naruto on the back of the head.

"Those shark fishing poles are not cheap!"

"That's it I'm leaving." Naruto headed over to Kaiba.

On the way there people were kicking him. Naruto started getting really mad and asked someone why he was kicking him. The person took off the note off of his head. Naruto grabbed the note and read it.

"Please kick me really hard." "KAKASHI!"

After getting past some body guards Naruto made it to Kaiba. "Seto, stop what you're doing because Naruto Huzamaki is here. Believe it!" Seto looked up from his blueprints and snapped his figures and Orochimaru threw Naruto out of the building.

When Naruto was just about to give up he heard a helicopter and he spotted Yu-Gi-Oh and Joey.

Author's note: Yu-Gi-Oh is a freshman who has the power of a ancient pharaoh in his millennium puzzle and he becomes the pharaoh when he is in trouble. Joey Wheeler Yu-Gi's best friend who is a amateur duelist. Right now he is the Pharaoh. Oh yeah, Yu-Gi-Oh stands for the king of games.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Yu-Gi and he's Joey."

"I'm the best dueler in the world," Joey said while shaking Naruto's hand.

"Wait, how did you land a helicopter when we don't have a airport?" Naruto asked.

Joey's face turned to a pale green. "It was not easy."

"Where is Kaiba?" Yu-Gi asked.

"He took over our village," Naruto wined.

"Did he really?" Yu-Gi asked.

"Yes."

"I'm going to give him a 1,2," Joey said.

"Hey wait, he has some bodyguards," Naruto said.

Joey ignored him.

"Joey, don't you do it." Yu-Gi commanded.

Joey ran off into the building. A couple seconds later Joey was thrown out.

"I have a plan," Yu-Gi said while they huddled up.

"What's your plan Yu-Gi?" Joey asked.

"Ok, listen up, he's too smart to challenge me to a duel," Yu-Gi said.

"Kaiba gets competitive when he drinks caffeine."

"Oh, I get it. Naruto do have any sneaky friends?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, but how are we going to make him drink?"

"Kaiba loves coffee."

Naruto left to go find the best ninjas in the village. After awhile of searching he found the following ninjas Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

Back at the rendezvous point…

"So did Naruto fill you guys in?" Yu-Gi asked.

Everybody shook there head yes.

"Ok here is what we need," Yu-Gi said. "a cup of coffee"

"I got it covered," Naruto said.

"Meet here in 30 minutes," Yu-Gi said.

30 minutes later…

Naruto was j walking over to them.

"Here's the coffee."

"Thanks," Yu-Gi said..

Just then Sasuke was running down the road and talking quickly.

"Here's the coffee," Sasuke said rapidly.

"Talk slowly. You drank some of the coffee, didn't you?" Yu-Gi said.

Yu-Gi snatched the coffee.

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed."

45 minutes later…

Everybody was there accept for Kakashi. Just then Kakashi poofed in a puff of gray smoke.

"Sorry I was late I was…"

"LOST IN THE ROAD OF LIFE!" Sakura and Naruto shouted in his face.

"Uh yeah."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Ok here is what we do. Kakashi and Sasuke pretend you're are his servants and give him the coffee. The rest of you guys stop his bodyguards while me and Joey confront Kaiba while he's hyper. Oh yeah Kakashi lose the mask."

"Make me."

Inside the Hokage's office…

"Ok, Kakashi we are here, don't screw it up," Sasuke said.

Kakashi went to there room were Kaiba is, but the door was locked.

"Kakashi act casual."

Kakashi stabbed a hole in the door. Sasuke elbowed Kakashi and he pocked his eye threw the hole.

"Coffee?" Sasuke said.

"Sure come in."

Just then they heard a click. When they went in Kaiba had a gun pointed at them.

"Go over to that corner and put your hands behind your head."

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something. Oh Orochimaru there could be more of them."

Just then all of them barged in.

"Shoot, everybody…RETREAT!" Yu-Gi shouted.

"No way, how about you watch ninjas kick butt," Tenten said.

"Do you guys solve your problems with your fist?" Yu-Gi asked.

"Do you guys have to solve everything with your cards?" Neji asked.

"He's got a point Yu-Gi," Joey chuckled.

"Shut up."

Author's note: I would have let them settled things by dueling but it is just way to complicated.

"You guys will be a tasty meal," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Hey snake man!" Naruto shouted.

Orichimaru ignored Naruto.

"Hey you, the guy who pretends he's a snake."

Orochimaru jerked his head toward Naruto.

"I am a snake," he snapped.

"Right," Naruto said sarcastically. You're about to get your butt whipped by Naruto Huzamaki. Believe it!"

Everybody groaned.

To Be Continued…


	3. Orochimaru's big day

"You should turn back while you still can," Orochimaru said.

"Were not turning back," Naruto said bravely.

"Well actually…" Joey said while turning around.

Yugi grabbed Joey and pushed him forward.

"Joey, I have faith that they can win."

"Of course I can win but I'm not so sure about everybody else," Naruto said.

"So much bravery I think I'm going to rip it out."

Orochimaru grabbed Naruto and took out a knife.

"HELP!"

"I thought you were going to win," Sakura said.

"Well, I guess it is just you and me," Naruto said while trying to break free.

"I think I'll play with you," Orochimaru said while summoning a giant snake.

Just then Kaiba came rushing out.

"I'm a afraid of snakes," Kaiba said.

"So…"

"So if you summon a snake you're fired."

Just then the sky turned dark and the moonlight beamed threw the window onto Naruto.

"What's happening? I can't move."

"Good that means it is working."

Orochimaru looked around the room examining the other ninjas and Tenten started to charge at him.

"You're a nice prey I think I should play with you what do you think?"

"Play with this," Tenten said while throwing windmill of shadows at Orochimaru.

"Pathetic," Orochimaru said while catching it.

Just then the weapon blew up and knocked Orochimaru up against the wall. Tenten started doing a jutsu.

"Fire ball."

Tenten blew fire at Orochimaru but it had no effect.

"Nice try," Orochimaru said while running toward Tenten.

Orochimaru took out a knife and pointed it toward Tenten's ear.

"You have two ears working really hard when you only really need one."

Just then Neji grabbed the knife and kicked Orochimaru. Before Neji hoped away Orochimaru grabbed his leg and threw him up against the wall. Seto walked into the room with a mad look on his face.

"The next person who hits up against the wall gets shot."

When Seto left everybody had an evil look on their face.

"Don't even think about," Orochimaru commanded.

Just then Naruto made a bunch of shadow clones and pushed Orochimaru against the wall. Just then the heard a muffled voice and gun shots.

"Die!" Kaiba shouted while shooting at the wall.

"Everybody duck," Sakura said while leaping on the ground.

After the gun shots stopped, Orochimaru slowly got up.

"Is everybody Ok?" Sakura asked.

"Besides getting shot at I'm just peachy," Joey said angrily.

Orochimaru grabbed everybody and threw them into the room where Kaiba is.

"Ok form a neat file line and get ready to be shot," Kiaba said.

"Where's your faith now?" Joey asked Yugi.

"Shut up. I thought that Naruto was telling the truth about him being the best ninja."

Kakashi started laughing.

"Ok who's first?" Kaiba asked.

They started thinking and pushed Naruto forward.

"Any last requests?" Seto asked.

Naruto took out a list.

"I was being sarcastic."

Seto pulled the trigger but nothing came out.

"Shoot forgot to reload."

Just then a helicopter's ladder was hovering near the open window.

"There's my ride," Kaiba said while grabbing the ladder.

Just then Kaiba flew off.

"We did it," Naruto shouted.

"No we did not," Kakashi said while pulling out a scroll.

"It says here that _In order for there to be a new Hokage the old one must resign or die._"

Author's note: Sorry it is so short but I'm trying to leave it hanging.


	4. The final showdown

The gang woke up from sleeping in an alley.

"This is it, today we stop Kaiba," Kakashi said.

Everybody was half awake.

"This is it, today we stop Kaiba," Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke your so cool," Sakura said.

"Hey I just…never mined."

"This is it, today we stop Kaiba," Naruto said.

Sakura slapped Naruto.

"YOU IDIOT STOP COPPYING SASUKE!

"Sakura if we survive allow me to take you on a date," Rock Lee said.

"I don't think so bushy brow."

Naruto and Lee went over to a corner and started weeping.

"Come on you cry babies," Sasuke said while grabbing Naruto's ear.

"I can't go," Rock Lee said.

"Why not?" Neji asked.

"My team mates are helping with a poem for Sakura."

"WHAT?" Neji asked.

Flashback…

"I feel stupid. I couldn't stop those sound ninja."

"Don't worry, me and Neji will make you feel better."

"No matter what?" Lee asked.

"No matter what."

"Good, I need you to help me with my poem for Sakura."

End of flashback

"Tenten how could agree with something so stupid?" Neji asked.

"Come on lets get moving," Yugi said.

Everybody left but team Lee. When they arrived Kaiba was standing there with Orochimaru.

"Don't worry I'll deal with this," Kakashi said while revealing his sharingan.

Orochimaru appeared in front of Kakashi.

"Don't lie to them."

Orochimaru stabbed Kakashi's hand. Kakashi flipped away and summoned his ninja dogs and they attacked Orochimaru.

"NINJA DOGS RIP HIM APART!"

Just then Orochimaru turned to mud and giant snake blocked Kakashi from copying it.

"AAAHHH!" Kaiba shrieked.

Joey started laughing.

"Make it go away Orochimaru."

"No."

Just then Kakashi got rapped in chains.

"Kakashi I guess your not the top jonin," Orochimaru chuckled.

"Kill him now!" Kaiba commanded.

Orochimaru threw a knife at Kakashi.

"Noooo!" Naruto shouted.

Just then the knifes disappeared and Naruto holding them.

"You're pretty fast," Orochimaru said.

"You can kill Kakashi after he teaches me everything I need to know."

"Thanks," Kakashi said sarcastically.

Just then Naruto got chained up.

"You got a lot of work if you want to be the next hokage," Orochimaru said.

"It's my turn," Sasuke said.

"I would like to see you try to kill me."

"Piercing eyes of fire!"

Just then Orochimaru's eyes where on fire.

"AAAHHH! You'll pay for this."

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder where the curse mark is.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

Just then the hokage appeared out of no where.

"Kaiba you gave me counter fitted money."

The hokage stabbed Orochimaru.

"Ok I surrender," Kaiba said.

"The hokage will decide your fate," Kakashi said.

"Don't count on it."

Kaiba grabbed his helicopter ladder and flew away.

"Sakura!" Rock Lee shouted.

Rock Lee was running down a path.

"Roses are pink, violets are also pink, nothing is sweeter than you."

"That was stupid!" Sakura said.

"I don't know Sakura, that was kind of romantic," Naruto said.

Sakura slapped Lee.

"Lee, you know Sakura only likes me," Naruto said.

Sakura started choking Naruto.

"Oh Naruto!" Yugi shouted.

Yugi handed Naruto the millennium tauk. a gold necklace that lets you see the future

"This is not present for Sakura. So do not give to anybody," Yugi said.

Somewhere in the village…

Bakura one of Yugi's evil friend who has the millennium eye an eye lets you read minds only if you remove one of your eyes and replace it with millennium eye. He still has both normal eyes. and the millennium ring a gold ring, no it's not like ring that you put on your finger. It's a golden circle attached to a chain with golden pegs that points the way to another millennium item was following his millennium ring until he reached Naruto's house.

"Heh heh heh this is it I found the millennium tauk.

The End

Author's note: I'm not continuing until I have five reviews. If I do continue my story will be called millennium chaos.


End file.
